The present invention generally relates to an electrostatic ink jet recording device, and particularly, to an ink jet recording device of an electrostatic type in which an electrostatic potential field is developed to have charged toner particles in ink forced to fly onto a recording medium, where they are deposited to effect a recording or printing.